house_redwaterfandomcom-20200215-history
Robin Redwater
'''Lord Robin Redwater '''is Court Herald and a bannermen of House Brightflame. Officially serving Brightflame in the invasion of the Riverlands. Appearance and Character Robin Redwater is a handsome young man. He is known for his handsome looks and devilish smile. He has long hair and a ruff face. He has a few cuts that will not heal, a cut on his cheek from the Ambush of House Whent , and a scar on his leg from the Sincerely, War event. Even though Robin seems handsome and charming, he is actually a very shy character when it comes to meeting new people and scary situation. He is also very loyal to his family and his reining overlords, House Brightflame. Around family and close friends, they know him as a humorous, funny man. However, is also has a dark side. Any mentions about some of his past life, he can get very angry and protective. History Early Life Robin was born in the low life of Raventree Hall. He was a son of one of the two House Blackwood's blacksmiths. Hosteen. The other blacksmith was Hosteen's brother. Hosteen's brother had two children, Jory and Jannia. These were two close friends of a young Robin. Jory, almost 10 years older than Robin, they were very close. He had a fun and lucky life. Being able to have plenty of friends and having warm food every night. However, this can't last for ever. When Robin reached the age of 10, war started raging across Westeros, this is known as Robert's Rebellion. Where the men of Westeros rise up against the Targaryen hordes. Due to this, Jory was forced to go off and fight for House Blackwood. Leaving Robin alone without his guide. The small happy life he once had turned into a serious, quiet place. The usual place where the children played, turned into a quiet, dead yard. Robin would struggle to find comfort during the war. Above the high walls of Raventree Hall, smoke can always be seen from different places. As battles raged across Robin's homeland. The only comfort that Robin had was with the young noble girl. Bethany Blackwood. They both had something in common at the time, feeling alone and need cheering up. Robin would soon find a new friend in her, as they would play with one another throughout the castle and do many activities together. With the war coming to an end with a Baratheon victory. Jory soon returned, not as a peasant, but as a Knight of Westeros. Due to his valiant efforts in the battles, King Robert Barathon knighted Ser Jory himself. Granting him a keep in the Riverlands and a last name. Redwater. House Redwater. After the news, the family set off from Raventree Hall to live in their newly found keep. They said their goodbyes, and off to a new life. Life at Ruby Keep Robin Redwater soon found himself at a new home. Ruby Keep. A small keep located deep within the trident of the Riverlands. With the news of Jory's knighthood, a small village has popped up at the mouth of the keep. A new place to call him. With the majority of the family moving in, Robin soon found himself becoming a squire to Jory. Jory would train Robin in the use of sword fighting and noble affairs. Slowly turning Robin into a minor noble. Robin would be taught how to ride, use a bow, act like a noble and the art of sword fighting. This would be most of his teenage life. The Redwater family would often be spending time outside the keep, helping the small folk build new structures and improve the local village. However, happiness can not last for ever. Robin was 19 at the time of the War of the 5 Kings. The Lannisters were raging war across the Riverlands, destroying settlement after settlement. Smoke can often be seen over the ridge. It was only a matter of time before they stumble across us. One morning, Jory was out hunting for food. Everyone was fast sleep, except Robin who was cleaning his sword. An army of yellow banners marched over the hill sounding the horns of war. It woke up everyone in the village. Robin saw that this was an attack and rung the bells of war. The small folk and Redwaters began to panic. Most ran over to the treasury to get all the money they can. Robin went to Jory's room and equipped his armour that he used at the Battle of the Trident. He stood at the foot of the keep, guarding his family that is inside. The Cleagne army marched on the keep. Commanded by the Mountain himself. Robin was not the best at sword fighting, but men truly fight at their best if they have a purpose. In this case, the life of his family. The Cleagne horde charged into the village, killing off the smallfolk and burning down houses. Some Cleganes went straight for the keep. Robin was able to take down 3 of them before he was surrounded. He tried his best to fight them off, but there was too many. He took many hits, a stab through the chest and a broken leg. He was eventually brought to the ground and was knocked out. Robin was thrown into the ditch. His sword taken for money and his body shattered. Before everything went dark, he saw his keep and his family be engulfed by fire. The slowest part of Redwater history. Then, everything went black, he became unconscious. Some of the smallfolk that survived found his body and took him with them to anywhere but here. Only time will tell if he will survive or not. The Invasion of Westeros/Riverrun Life After the fall of Ruby Keep, Robin soon found himself in Riverrun. He was lying in a bed high above Riverrun, in the keep. He was covered in bandages from head to toe and was in very serious pain. When he first awoke, he found himself in pain. he screamed at the mount of pain he was in, and nurses soon rushed in to care for the injured Redwater. This is where he will meet his first lover, Lady Tiegan Tyde. A beautiful minor noble who was working as a nurse. She would soon find herself caring for Robin Redwater, both would find a close bond with one another. Often talking for hours every day. However, Robin was not as his best. He realized that he has lost everything, his father, cousins and uncle. All dead in the raid of Ruby Keep by House Clegane. He was in a deep depression and morning. As time passed, news spread like wildfire around Westeros. The news of a new Targaryen landed in the Crownlands, panicked began to spread of these new invaders, every month more panic spread. First the fall of Dragonstone, then the fall of King's Landing. Is this the return of House Targaryen? Or the rise of a new Valyrian order? Much to Robin's delight, he soon found out that his cousins survived the Ruby Keep slaughter. Ravens were coming every week of news of how they survived and what they are doing. Robin found out that his cousin, Jory Redwater was working with the new Targaryens, so called House Brightflame. Due to this, Robin soon found himself joining the new dragon in over taking Westeros. Robin would send a couple of letters to the crowned Brightflame to see if he can be of in service and can help in anyway, he would not expect a reply. Months passed as Robin Redwater got his strength back. the ability to move about and walk was coming back to him. With his newly found legs, he would walk with Tiegan around Riverrun, exploring the market and spending time together. He was almost fully recovered and time between the two was coming to an end. So Tiegan seduced the young Robin in a prostitute house. The two would make love to one another and sleep for the night. A romance blossomed between the two. Appointment as Court Herald With Robin back at full strength, he would find himself on the practice field, sword fighting. To get back his skills as a swordsmen. One evening when he returned, from the practice field, he found a unusual letter. From King Daeron Brightflame. The letter stated, that the Crowned Brightflame has remade the Small Council and has invited Robin to be the Court Herald. A new position within the Small Council. The letter also came with the Court Herald icon and a bag of gold. Robin could hardly let down such an offer. Tiegan was also happy for Robin. Both were smiling and laughing, but deep down they new that they would have to split. With the generosity of the Brightflame King, Robin spend most of his time preparing. He brought a small handful of men, armour, horses and weapons. The armour was very expensive but looked dashing. Silver armour from head to toe with a bright red cape. Giving his men the nickname of Red Capes. He had matching uniforms with his small band, only different was that he did not wear a helmet and a white horse. Robin then set out for the journey of a life time, he said his good byes to the people of Riverrun. Especially Tiegan. He rode for the Brightflame camp, where he would meet up with his long lost cousin Jory and the King. Days passed as Robin and his band traveled through the mountains, of the Westerlands, they were heading to the coast. Where the Brightflames were currently taking another Lannister castle. On the arrival of Robin and his group, Jory was the first to meet him. They both rushed and hugged each other tight. They have missed each other dearly. The mentor and the apprentice. With the reunion of the Redwaters, Jory and Robin recapped on everything he has missed and what has happened. He learn't of the news of the Brightflame's and their family. A small handful of Redwaters survived and Jory was able to get his revenge on the Cleganes. imprisoning them and destroying their army. With the news of the revenge, Robin was relaxed that his family could die peacefully.. Robin was now part of the Brightflame host and would travel to castle to castle, taking part in many sieges. The rise of Robin Redwater has began. Lord of Fairmarket and Raventree Hall With the fall of the Greyjoy's in the Iron Island, fiefs were handed out to lucky nobles who can serve the king on a larger scale. One of the luck men to recieve a fief was Robin Redwater. The king gave Robin Raventree Hall, his home and Fairmarket. The largest city in Riverlands. A prize worth taking. With the land of Fairmarket and Raventree Hall given to him. He was now a very powerful noble within Westeros. Once arrived at Raventree Hall, to secure a claim to the land. He married his old friend, Lady Bethany Blackwood. They clicked once again like they did when they were children and chattered away. Raventree Hall turned into a desperate state and needs reparing. Over the next year, Robin would go at hard work improving both castles. Along with this, he produced three heirs with Bethany Blackwood. Lucius Redwater, Sophia Redwater and Freya Redwater. The three children of Robin. With the revamping of each castle complete. Robin raises an army to defend Westeros and join the Brightflame king on campaign. He took part in the campaign for the Reach and the two northern campaigns. He will also take part in the Campaign for the Vale. Besides this, he also has many quarrels with smaller Brightflame banner men, finding himself in many skirmishes with them and putting down rebellions. Quotes by Robin Quotes about Robin Category:Family Member Category:Redwater